Users can engage in a variety of types of communications to converse with friends, meet or talk with fellow employees, or otherwise exchange information with other users. For example, in addition to the standard telephone calls, users can participate in video conferencing using device such as desktop computers or portable devices such as laptop computers, cell phones, tablet computers, and wearable devices. Users can also communicate in real time with others using text chat or messaging applications, in which users exchange text messages with each other using a variety of devices. In some forms of communication, users can send other types of content in addition to the primary mode of communication. For example, in a text chat, users can send graphical icons such as emoticons to express thoughts, feelings, and ideas.